End of the Road (series 31)
"End of the Road" is the 1039th episode of Casualty and the 35th episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Break Point" and followed by "Roadman". The episode was directed by Lynsey Miller and written by Joe Williams and Kelly Jones. Synopsis Connie is happily still living with Hugo, whilst his father Jim sorts out his own issues at home. However, Jim informs Connie that his girlfriend Keira wants the family to move up to Edinburgh, and that they're moving later that day. Connie is distraught, and when she tells Hugo the news, he runs away. Back in the ED, Elle's head is turned by the admittance of policeman Phil Paterson who is complaining of chest pains. He assumes it's just indigestion, but Elle is not so sure and keeps him in for further tests. Jim turns up in the department looking for Hugo after he hears that he's run away from Connie. Phil overhears the conversation and discharges himself to join the search party. Meanwhile, two teenage sisters, Neysa and Riya, are in an old derelict building looking for something. However, disaster strikes when a brick wall collapses, severely injuring Riya. They're admitted to the ED, where Lily begins Riya's treatment. Dylan fears that Lily is returning to work too quickly after her accident, but Lily insists that she is returning for the best. Despite this, Louise soon notices that Lily is simply returning so she can be closer to Iain. A package arrives at reception addressed to Cal, and the team avoid opening it, not feeling that it is their place to. Jez speaks to Mickey, who agrees to meet with him in the pub after work. However, emotion is missing from their conversation, and Jez is left wondering if their relationship is over. When Riya's condition changes, Louise alerts Lily of track-marks on Riya's arm. They are eventually able to track down the sisters' medical records, and it transpires that Neysa has been caring for Riya by giving her injections of painkillers for her arthritis. Lily develops a soft-spot for Neysa, and whilst Riya is recovering, Lily tells her that she'd make a great doctor. Hugo hitches a ride with a local truck driver, wanting to go to Lyme Regis. Connie is able to track Hugo down at a container yard, and she attempts to take him back. Phil soon arrives, but collapses and goes into cardiac arrest. Together, Connie and Hugo's efforts are successful in saving him, and Jim is pleased when Hugo goes back to him. Phil is taken back to the ED, where he asks Elle out on a date. Abiding by the rules, she informs him that she isn't allowed to date patients, but that she's flattered. Jez meets with Mickey in the pub, and he apologises for being rude to him earlier. He informs Jez that he just wants to keep their relationship a secret from his family. Sam speaks to Elle and Dylan in the staff room about the consultants' interviews, and informs them that they'll be taking place in three weeks. He also encourages Lily to take her fellowship exams and apply to be a consultant. Connie bids an emotional farewell to Hugo, and ignores Jacob's attempt to comfort her. She gets out a bottle of wine, but drops it on the floor, clearly distracted by her separation from Hugo.